A Musical Interlude
by oreboat
Summary: What if KARR met someone who is angrier than he is? One-shot deal. I wish I owned these characters. Especially Christine.


**A Musical Interlude**

**A Knight Rider short story**

A quiet day had turned into a quiet night for KARR. He drove aimlessly through town, no place to go and no reason to stop. Trying to stay out of trouble and under the Foundation's radar was becoming rather dull for a brilliant AI like himself. He preferred a bit more action and, yes, excitement in his life.

He rolled up to a stop sign, and actually stopped for once. A flash of movement caught his scanners off to his right. A man ran down the road, yelling and flailing his arms. The sound of a high horsepower big block engine screamed from the darkness. Dual headlights suddenly pinned the man from behind. He stumbled and nearly fell. A car streaked across the intersection, cut the man down and crushed him beneath it's wheels. It kept going and disappeared into the night.

"_Well, THAT was interesting."_

KARR turned and stopped by the body. A quick scan showed the man was very dead. He scanned the area, picking up the car that had done the deed. The echoes were strange, something KARR had never seen before. His interest piqued, he decided to follow the mystery vehicle.

KARR soon found himself outside a rather large junkyard. His scanners showed the killer car to be inside, somehow it had gotten through one of the now closed gates.

He rolled up to the gate closest to where the strange echoes were coming from. It was locked, but that wasn't about to stop KARR. He not only unlocked the gate, but powered up it's motor so it clanked and banged open by itself.

"_So much for stealth." _KARR muttered.

He pulled in to the yard, where he found himself surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of rotting automobile corpses. It was rather disturbing, in a way. KARR had never been in a junk/salvage yard before, and he found himself distracted by all the death and destruction around him.

"_Humans have done this. They are even sicker and more animalistic than I thought possible. I will NEVER end up in a place like this." _KARR vowed.

Rounding a corner, KARR's scanner was blinded by four headlights that snapped on directly in front of him. He'd found the homicidal vehicle. His scanner auto-adjusted for the glare of the headlights, and KARR finally got a good look at his quarry.

"_Gorgeous! You are absolutely magnificent!" _he blurted out.

In front of him stood perfection on wheels. A glossy white over red 1958 Plymouth Fury in absolutely pristine condition. KARR was smitten. He moved slowly forward, his scanner doing double time in excitement. The Fury's headlights went out. There was room to park to the left of the classic, so KARR spun around and backed in next to her.

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dump like this?"_

KARR didn't really expect a verbal answer to his question, so he was rather surprised when her radio clicked on, playing 'Lonely Street' by Andy Williams. He decided to go with it.

"_My readouts indicate you are not an AI like myself, but a sentient being. How is that possible?"_

Her radio played 'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood.

"_So you were born this way. What is your name, pretty lady?" _KARR was getting to the important things now.

'Marie Christine' by Gordon Lightfoot filled the airwaves.

"_So, your name is Marie Christine?"_

No response. KARR tried again.

"_Marie?"_

Nope. Nothing.

"_Christine?" _KARR asked hopefully.

All four headlights flashed on and off.

Finally. KARR had little patience for guessing games. _"Hello, Christine. I am KARR. The Knight Automated Roving Robot. Why did you deactivate that man. Did he harm you in some way?"_

Her response was 'Lipstick on Your Collar' by Connie Francis.

"_He cheated on you. Humans seem to be programmed for bad behavior. You can count on them to lie and cheat. I have rarely found a decent one. But did you have to deactivate him?"_

Christine's radio blasted 'Bye Bye Love' by the Everly Brothers while her lights flashed. Her engine started and raced at high RPMs before shutting back down. KARR was taken aback by her reaction.

"_I see. No one does you wrong, do they." _KARR confirmed, before muttering to himself _"and I thought I was angry."_

Both cars sat quietly, KARR contemplated what he had learned about his new companion. Apparently she was pissed at the world, but unlike himself, she took very drastic steps against anyone she felt had wronged her. He decided it would be wise to avoid annoying her in any way. He nearly jumped when her radio clicked on once again. The song was 'Do You Wanna Dance' by Bobby Freeman.

KARR caught the meaning of her message immediately. Oh, no. Not him. There was NO WAY he was going to get involved with this psycho Fury.

"_I'm sorry, Christine. I'm not looking for anyone to share my life. I move around quite a bit, and don't have time to dedicate to someone. A fine girl like yourself deserves undivided attention from her man. Thank you for asking, though." _KARR answered carefully.

She played 'Broken-Hearted Melody' by Sarah Vaughen.

A sudden wickedly brilliant idea hit KARR. He would have smiled if he could have.

"_I do have a …. Younger …. Brother, if you will. His name is KITT. He's a nice young lad, but not very experienced with girls, if you know what I mean. He talks of looking for love. He'd be just your type … low, dark and handsome. Let me tell you how to get in contact with him." _KARR smirked.

'Searchin' by the Coasters played.

They were both quiet again. KARR decided to get out while the getting was good. He ran through his start-up sequence.

"_Goodbye, Christine. I hope you find your true love."_

KARR pulled out as his radio played 'Goodnite Sweetheart, Goodnite' by the Spanials. Maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
